Teensie Eyes
by PJ141991
Summary: Discover an incredible Rayman FanFic, where Melody, a young teensie at age 14 describes her trials to help save rayman and bring order back to her world. Melody will encounter many dangers in her quest, many that are lifethreatening.
1. Raymans Defeat Part 1

It was a chilly day and deadly silent. Nature itself seemed missing. Melody couldn't stop picturing the trees without their leaves. Never before had she seen such a sight. It didn't scare her, like other teensies back in the forest, yet it somewhat _intrigued_ her…

"Come on Melody! This way!" The excited voice of her best friend Thomas disrupted the silence. He was also a teensie, making his voice very high pitched.

"I'm coming…" Melody Sighed. After taking a final glance of her surroundings, she then started making her way toward her friend.

For as long as she had known him, Thomas has believed in _snow_. Back home in the forests, the other teensies would just laugh at such a mythical idea. But Thomas never gave in, and now for the first time… she was starting to believe him.

"Do you feel it?" Called Thomas from the distance. His voice was now shaking with excitement.

Suddenly, she stopped. An icy feeling gently melted on her neck. _I must be out of my mind_, she thought. Gradually, as if rain, snow started to fill the sky above.

"I can see it!" She exclaimed. If this was why Thomas liked snow, there was no doubt why he shouldn't. It was… _sensational_. Melody felt like home, she let crystals of snow slowly dissolve on her tongue.

"That's not it… Melody. There's more… much more." Thomas gathered a smile.

"More!" Melody's voice shook with excitement.

"That's Right!" Thomas slowly clasped his hands together; a bright red light was forming from the inside.

"Like what."

"Well we start with this…" Thomas withdrew his hands to reveal a red lum.

"Thomas…" Melody sighed. "You know that's dangerous…"

"Oh… Do I?" Thomas cackled.

"Only unless your endangered Thomas! Now please put that away…"

"Melody, have a little fun… lighten up… this is just the beginning."

"What do you plan to do, scare it… really Thomas why would you need it?"

"But Melody, scaring… is my specialty."

"You wouldn't!" She gasped.

"Oh, but I would."


	2. Raymans Defeat Part 2

Thomas scared the lum. Melody fell silent as she watched the trembling red lum slowly forming a blacker color. Tiny arms started to come from its sides. Instantly it started its work, scaring any red lum in sight. Forming an army of black lums. This is what happens, when you scare a red lum…

"A teensie scaring a red lum… quite unusual don't you think?" Came a charming voice from above the leafless trees. It was hard to see because of the snow… but melody saw him.

"This is just the beginning… Rayman." Thomas muttered under his breath.

"Haven't you had enough fun for one day?" Came the voice again, it appeared closer.

Thomas slowly cuffed his hands behind his back. Melody saw the slowly growing brightness of a yellow lum. _Transportation?.. O f course…_ Melody thought to herself. Her once best friend was planning the unthinkable, he was going to transport Rayman to another realm.

"Have you lost it!" Melody Screamed.

"Can it lady!" Thomas glared at her. Quickly he swerved a vortex in front of him.

Melody had no time to react, Rayman had already went strait through the realm door. Soon after it closed, and dissolved into thin air. Thomas then turned to Melody.

"What do you want from me!" She screamed. And buried her face into her four fingered teensie hands, as she started to cry.

"Melody… Join my side." Thomas smiled as if to say it's not that bad.

"Join… YOUR side." She gulped. "What do you think Thomas!"

"Then say good bye to home, say good by to your friends, and say good bye to _snow…_" The way Thomas expressed the word "snow", struck Melody like a knife. She looked at him full of hatred, but then looked ahead.

"Duck!" Melody suddenly exclaimed to Thomas, as she lowered down to her face. "Why are you looking at me that way… Duck!"

Thomas had only enough time to see a swarm of black lums, before being swallowed in the rampage. Leaving Melody alone to cry…


End file.
